herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Nun
The Nun is a character from the album Märchen and one of the seven actresses who were roused into song by Märchen von Friedhof following her death at the hands of the Old Woman in the Forest. With the aid of the conductor, she took advantage of the childish cruelty of Hansel and Gretel and brought about the old woman's death by burning. Her story was based upon the Grimms' fairytale, Hansel and Gretel. Her vocals were provided by Kanami Ayano. Appearance As her official title indicates, the nun appears dressed in a simple nun outfit. Her sole possessions are stored in a brown bag strapped to her shoulder, which presumably contains an ocarina and a few pieces of stale bread or similarly plain provisions. She has long, light-brown hair, though most of it is kept covered under her hood. Role Aside from participating in the choir of seven actresses in Yoiyami no Uta and being briefly mentioned in Gyoukou no Uta, she sings of her own life experiences and subsequent death in Kakei no Majo under Märchen von Friedhof's conducting. Early life Her father's whereabouts were unknown for as long as she remembered, and she was raised by her mother. Her family wasn't very well-provided for, and other villagers would often falsely accuse them of poisoning the well and torment them on such grounds. However, despite the various misfortunes that accompanied her childhood, she expressed happiness at living with her mother. She has also displayed a strong affinity for animals, going as far as to claim that the animals in the forest were her only friends. However, due to unknown reasons, she was abandoned by her mother and later taken in by a monastery in a major city. She stayed there until the violent riots that arose from the Protestant Reformation brought about its destruction and left her wandering about, searching for a way home and hopefully the reason behind her abandonment by her mother. Relying on her childhood memories, she arrived at what appeared to be her house and found, within its walls, an aged and starving woman that she assumed to be her mother, though the woman herself showed no sign of recognition. Driven mad by hunger, the old woman killed the nun with an axe, pinning her to an inverted cross. Revenge She was then approached by Märchen von Friedhof and offered a chance at revenge, which she accepts. Taking advantage of her close relationship with animals, she controlled several white birds to erase the trail of breadcrumbs that Hansel and Gretel, a pair of abandoned children, have left to mark the path leading to their home. Distracted and entranced by the white birds' song, the two siblings found their way to the old woman's house. The old woman, now richer after inheriting her dead husband's fortune, welcomed them enthusiastically and offered them large portions of food. As a result, Hansel quickly became fatter and fatter while Gretel grew warier of the old woman's true intentions. She concluded that the old woman must be a witch, intending to eat the siblings after feeding them. Gretel proceeded to kick the old woman into the furnace, completing the nun's revenge. Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nameless Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Priests Category:Female